Perdita The Explorer: Rhymes And Riddles
Summary Perdita & Bendy jump into a book of nursery rhymes to help a lost Lamb Chop return to her owner, Marina the Penguin. Characters Presenting *Perdita *Bendy *Spike (Rugrats) *Two-Tone *Captain Hook *Garfield, Odie and Nermal *Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Lamb Chop *Ferdinand *Sammy Starfish *Dumbo Recap Bendy and June discover a giant sized nursery rhyme book sitting on the path, when a lost danny jumps out of the book looking for Beanstalk Jack. Places in Episode Songs *Marina Had a Little Trivia *Perdita & Bendy start their adventure in a nursery rhyme book. *Perdita & Bendy don't ask the question "Where are we going?" in this episode. *This is Sammy Starfish's first appearance. *The home video version of this episode uses the Season 1 and Season 2 opening. *This is the 54th episode of the show. *When Perdita starts counting the people, he counts to 7 but instead of numbers 3-5 being counted, the number 7 is mistakenly counted for instead. *When Perdita, Bendy and the three men in a tub are using the soap, Perdita can be seen pulling back her ears and revealing shiny gold earrings. Gallery 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg Bendy and the ink machine gif fixed by dominolovedrawing-db4xq20.gif Spike.jpg Two-TonesSmile.jpg Garfield odie and nermal by quentindrawer02-d5ii3jp.png Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6985.jpg Penguin lady marina by doodlz18-d4zc1vc.png A7c81584369aac375181ee82a7f04e2c--lamb-chops.jpg FERDINAND.png Sammy Starfish Live! THAT'S HIM!.png Tolee in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Dumbo on House of Mouse.jpeg Explorer Star Sammy Starfish Summary Bendy loves riddles. He loves them so much, that he wants to be called Mr. Riddles. Now he's confident he can solve the very silliest riddles when he and Perdita are chosen to put their riddle-solving skills to the test at the Tall Mountain. Characters Presenting On Call Me Mr. Riddles *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Garfield, Odie and Nermal *Nick Wilde *Hubie *Jungle Jangs *Rolly and Patch *Captain Hook *Theodore Tugboat *Bob the Tomato Recap Perdita and Bendy introduces the viewer about riddles. The first riddle was: "What's furry, swings from tree to tree and goes ooh-ooh ahh-ahh?" The answer was a Demon. Bendy had another riddle. It was: What is yellow on the outside, white on the inside and you can peel it?" The answer was Ink. Places in Episode #Vegetable Bridge #Knock Knock Door #Tall Mountain Trivia *Nick Wilde crosses the Vegetable Bridge with Perdita & Bendy *Perdita explains his favorite part and then Bendy explained her favorite part next. The first episode that it happened was from the episode "Sticky Tape". *This is the fifth instance in which Bendy & June went over the Vegetable Bridge. *This is the 26th episode of the show. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2001. *This is the last episode for Season 1. Gallery 269m969w8v2Kq.png Bendy Dancing.png Two-Tone TTLIPTHLDLDLDLDL.jpg HqdefaultSpike.jpg Garfield in Garfield in the Rough.jpg Odie in Garfield's Thanksgiving.jpg Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg Jungle jangs single.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3774.jpg Captain-hook-disneys-house-of-mouse-4.22.jpg 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg Bob the Tomato.jpg Character Find Bob the Tomato Category:VHS Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos